Nas Noites de Camelot
by Yusuke-Suky-Chan
Summary: "Tudo era impossível, intocável, um crime... Tudo que eles faziam juntos era errado. Mas o jovem Pendragon não conseguiria mais viver sem este pecado, e estava disposto a ir para o inferno cem vezes por este pecado."


Disclaimer: Pedi ajuda a feiticeiros pra poder criar uma historia, mas um cavaleiro de um certo rei , chamado Uther Pendragon, me delatou e quase fui presa por usar magia. No entanto, eles só pegaram meus direitos autorais e disseram que eu poderia ficar com a historia, porque ela não serviria nem para os bodes mascarem.

Já estava próximo das duas da manha no reino de Camelot e, apesar do tempo quente, as janelas e portas do quarto do herdeiro, Arthur Pendragon, permaneciam trancadas desde à hora em que fora dormir. Razão disso era o segredo que repousava em sua cama, respirando devagar, afogado em profundos sonhos.

O príncipe abriu os olhos lentamente, depois piscando os olhos repetidamente, numa tentativa de se acostumar com a falta de luz. Tentou levantar o braço direto, para que pudesse esfregá-la em seu rosto, no entanto não conseguiu. Seu braço estava imobilizado pela cabeça que descansava ali, sem notar o despertar do herdeiro ao trono.

Quando Arthur notou o motivo de seus braços não se moverem, sorriu. Tudo era impossível, intocável, um crime... Tudo que eles faziam juntos era errado. Mas o jovem Pendragon não conseguiria mais viver sem este pecado, e estava disposto a ir para o inferno cem vezes por este pecado.

- Hm... - Merlin murmurou em meio ao seu sono.

Arthur sorriu novamente, se achava um idiota por ter ser apaixonado por aquele idiota. Depois que Gwen se comprometera com Sir Lancelot, tudo o que sentia por ela simplesmente sumiu com a cicatriz que foi deixada em seu coração. E lá estava Merlin, seu servo incompetente, o amparando de todas as dores, salvando a sua vida, enquanto arriscava a dele, sendo mais do que apenas seu servo altamente digno de confiança, sendo seu mais leal amigo.

Foi tão rápido, que o loiro nem sequer se lembrava de como tudo aconteceu, apenas sabia que seu servo ficava até tarde em seu quarto e que os dois eram muito mais que amigos, o que os unia também ia alem do tal destino que Merlin as vezes comentava, era um laço inquebravel, de confiança mutua e amor. Todos os tipos de amor que se pudesse imaginar, amor entre um mestre e um servo, entre dois amigos... Entre amantes.

- Merlin. Merlin! - depositou sua mão na cintura do rapaz adormecido e chacoalhou delicadamente. - Merlin! Merlin, acorde.

- Não, Gaius! Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco... - virou-se para o outro lado e voltou a seu profundo sono em segundos.

- Merlin, acorde! - falou um pouco mais alto, apesar de querer que o garoto continuasse ali, em seu braço, em sua cama, em seu quarto.

- O que houve? - o garoto acordou em um salto, se pondo sentado na cama, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Já é tarde, Merlin. Você tem que ir...

- Ah! A sua cama é tão macia. Que tal trocar de cama comigo? - ainda estava sonolento.

- Merlin: nunca! Seu colchão é praticamente um chão!

- Okay, okay, eu também não trocaria.

Já tinha se levantado e começou a vestir sua calça e sua blusa. O cabelo estava bagunçado, metade dele para cima e, Arthur notando, com dificuldade devido a escuridão, deu uma risada.

- O que foi? - perguntou o mago.

- Seu cabelo, Merlin, parece que galinhas se empoleiraram nele!

- Como se o seu estivesse muito melhor, Arthur.

- Não ouse falar mal do cabelo do príncipe! - disse num falso tom de seriedade.

- Desculpe, sempre esqueço que você é um idiota da realeza.

- Cale-se, Merlin.

Merlin sorriu, era um comentário que sempre levava a esta resposta, ou a chance de ganhar frutas e vegetais em seu rosto...

- Certo, estou indo embora. – disse ao terminar de calçar seu calçado.

- Espere, venha aqui.

- O que você quer?

- Merlin, estou te chamando como meu servo, venha aqui! - ordenou, fazendo o jovem mago rolar os olhos nas órbitas e dar a volta na cama, indo parar ao lado do príncipe, em pé a sua frente.

- O que você quer, meu senhor? - acrescentou o "meu senhor" com um pouco de deboche.

Arthur ajoelhou-se na cama, num movimento muito ágil. Colocou suas mãos apoiadas em volta da face de Merlin e, enquanto sorria, beijou-o de maneira carinhosa.

- Te vejo amanha, afinal, minha armadura e minha espada não se lustrarão sozinhos. - comentou, mas ainda mantendo suas mãos no rosto do rapaz.

- Claro, meu senhor. Tudo que você mandar. - Merlin sorriu, colocando uma de suas mãos apoiada sobre o pulso do príncipe, sabendo que o rapaz só dizia tais coisas para não ter que dizer adeus, ou mencionar que mal podia esperar para vê-lo no dia seguinte. Afinal, alguém da realeza, como ele, e tendo Uther como pai, dificilmente tinha a capacidade de expressar seus sentimentos por meio de palavras.

Arthur observou enquanto Merlin saia, lhe dando um ultimo sorriso enquanto fechava a porta e se perguntava como alguém tão desastrado como Merlin conseguia passar despercebido por todos os guardas do castelo praticamente todas as noites. Talvez Arthur precisasse pegar mais pesado nos treinamentos, porque isso era uma terrível falha de segurança.

E também que, se os guardas estivessem atentos, ele teria uma ótima desculpa para que Merlin passasse a noite inteira com ele, ao invés de sair no meio da noite para voltar pra casa, somente para que no dia seguinte ninguém desconfiasse que o rapaz ficou até tarde no castelo com o príncipe. Poderia passar mais tempo com Merlin se isso acontecesse.

Alias, Arthur faria questão de levar seu servo incompetente para uma pequena viagem de caça, talvez eles levassem uma semana inteira, longe daqueles problemas e podendo passar a noite e os dias juntos como aquilo que eles realmente eram: jovens apaixonados.


End file.
